Chibi For A Week
by Duel Mistress K
Summary: (Armada) CHAPTER FOUR! Rewritten a million times over, and it's still as bad as always, So no flames! Special apperances by Cobalt and Hotshot94!
1. Intro

DMK: Hey, sup to all! Been bored, so I decided to start ANOTHER story! This one's cool though! Really! Anyway here's the first chapter... it's pretty short though  
  
********************************  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
The click-clicking of keyboard keys jabbed through the silence of the humid air of Grand Island, New York.  
  
_" ....Carlos walked into the base only to feel like he had been struck by a car. With a shout and a thud as he hit the ground, he opened his brown eyes to look up into the optics of a five foot tall ...something."_  
  
  
Caitlin Fiona, known to her fellow fanfiction writers as Duel Mistress K, sighed, and saved the AppleWorks document she was typing on. "Man, that's as far as I've gotten? I REALLY need to work on that..."  
  
She looked up. The clouds were gray, but nothing that signaled rain. As she prepared to sigh again, she felt the wind knocked out of her as her Eskimo dog, Benji, jumped onto her lap and violently shook off the water and mud that had collected on his fur.  
  
"AHH! BENJI!" she shrieked as she tried to shove the toy breed off of her lap. The white puppy barked and leapt off, and ran off towards the pool again. Caitlin looked down at herself. She was wet, muddy, and smelled like a wet dog. "Great. Just. Freaking. Great. And I was going to go over to Canada in two hours with my friends... now I have to shower. Again."  
  
Sighing, she shut down her iBook laptop and stood up, leaving it on the metal table. Then, she trudged into her house and took a shower after gathering clean, non-dog smelling clothes. Halfway through it, she heard rumbling, and her mind yelled at her to get away from the water, because she recognized it as heat lightning.  
  
'Heat lightning?! Oh SHIT!'  
  
She threw her clean clothes on, and ran out of the shower room, then to the back door. She had forgotten her laptop outside. She dashed out to the backyard just in time to see a bolt of lightning strike her teal laptop. The force of the strike sent her onto her back, gasping for air, shocked. 'Well... THAT was fun....'  
  
  
MEANWHILE....  
Carlos was strolling along the base when he felt a very large bang. Shocked, he cried out and hit the deck until he was sure that there wasn't any threat. After regaining his nerve, he ran to the command center to see what the hell had just happened. 'Dude that was freaky!' he thought as he ran.  
  
Rounding a corner, he crashed headfirst into something hard, and metallic. He was forced back a few steps, and then felt like he had been hit by a truck, sliding along the smooth floor for about ten feet. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into the optics of a five foot tall... something.  
  
It was Hotshot.  
  
As a baby.  
  
  
  
TBC  
*********************************  
  
DMK: Ya like? Thought you would! Anyway, even though chapter two was posted, REVIEW THIS ONE TOO PLEASE!!


	2. DMK To The Rescue!

DMK: For those of you who have the courage to read this, I applaud you! Anyway, here's the second chapter!  
  
**************************************  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
"So like, what happened?"  
  
Alexis typed a series of digits into her laptop. "It looks like..." she gasped.  
  
"What? What's up?"  
  
"It looks like some strange energy flux distorted reality or something..."  
  
Carlos stared. "You lost me there."  
  
The brown haired girl waved her hand dismissively. "Nevermind. You wouldn't get it."  
  
"oooookay... but whussat mean for the bots?"  
  
"I don't know..." Rad trailed off, watching as two of the toddler bots go running past, engaged in a game of tag. "...Alexis?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm gonna use that trans-accelerator to see where this came from..."  
  
"But.... that's supposed to let you jump from universe to universe... how do you know it'll work?"  
  
"Well, RedAlert said it worked... so I'm gonna take his word for it..."  
  
"Good luck then!"  
***  
  
Caitlin sat up, a bit dazed, and looked to her laptop. It didn't even looked scratched. She hit the power button, and the computer flickered to life. "The hell?! It actually WORKS after that?!"  
  
It did. And what freaked her the most was that when she checked her recently started story, it was finished. All of it. From start to finish. And she had only typed the first few paragraphs! She began reading over it, eyes furiously scanning the pages, when something scared the life out of her.  
  
Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she jumped back and hit the ground on her butt. "Waah!"  
  
"Yaah!" the new girl yelped in response, leaping back a few feet as well. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"  
  
Caitlin blinked again, recognizing the voice. Looking up, she could have SWORN that she was staring up at Alexis, THE Alexis from Transformers Armada. "It... it's cool..." she stuttered, still looking a bit shocked.  
  
"Are you okay...?"  
  
"Fine, fine... so... uhh... what brings you to my place?"  
  
The younger girl was about to answer when she caught sight of the word processing document on her laptop. Starting to read it over, her eyes grew gradually wider. She looked from the computer to the girl, and back again. "You did this?!"  
  
"Did what? What'd I do?!"  
  
"The Transformers ARE babies! I came here to see what caused it!"  
  
"Ohh... well that thing WAS struck by lightning about half an hour ago..."  
  
"That explains it! The electrical surge must have made this story real!"  
  
"Real? What is that supposed to mean?" Caitlin asked, not willing to believe.  
  
"I'm actually from another universe where the Transformers live! My friends-"  
  
"-Rad and Carlos are watching them, right?"  
  
Alexis' eyes went wide again. "Y-yeah! How'd you know?!"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later..." She said. "Because I KNOW you want to take me back to your universe, right?"  
  
"How'd you know THAT too?!"  
  
"...I read the story a little bit before you showed up... I saw my name mentioned so I'm GUESSING that's what's going to happen..."  
  
"Oh... well it would be nice to have some help..."  
  
Caitlin thought for a minute. 'Hehe.. man... this'll be so cool!'  
  
"Okay, I'm in."  
  
"Great! Oh, but first... I'm Alexis. What's your name?"  
  
"Just call me Caitlin. Or Cait or Caity."  
  
The girl grinned. "Okay Caitlin, lets go! We have Autobots to babysit!"  
***  
  
Caitlin walked into the base, dumbstruck. She was in THE Autobase! Alexis giggled at her awestruck expression. "Big, huh?"  
  
"Bigger than what I thought... So where are the-OOF!" Caitlin was cut short when something about as heavy as a rhino crashed into her and sent her skidding. She gasped plaintively as the six foot tall baby form of Jetfire crushed her upper torso, hardly able to get any sort of air whatsoever.  
  
"Jetfire!" she heard a voice call out. "Don't! You're hurting her!"  
  
The baby gasped in shock and jumped off of the stocky, five foot two, sixteen year old girl that was lying on the ground, stunned. Once her sense had been gathered enough, she noticed that Rad had been the one that called him back. "Thanks," she said weakly as she shifted her focus onto the baby mech that was sitting beside her, a concerned look in his big golden optics. "Hurt?" he asked a bit forlornly.  
  
"I'm cool dude," she answered in her California (aka surfer) accent. "Just don't do it again, okay?"  
  
The toddler nodded vigirously at that.  
  
"Good." Then, she looked up to Rad, who had now been joined by Carlos.  
  
"Soo... who is this?" Rad asked, looking her over.  
  
"I... am the one that is probably responsible for this. The name's Caitlin." She then stood up, and dusted herself off.  
  
"You did this? But how?"  
  
"Long story short: I'm from another universe. I was writing a story about this exact same thing happening, and then my computer got struck by lightning. I think the surge of energy imprinted it into this reality, where it became a real situation. ...though it's just a guess..."  
  
Carlos had a blank look on his face. "Sounds convincin' to me. Soo... are you gonna help us with these guys?"  
  
"Course I will! I love the Transformers to death!"  
  
Carlos couldn't help but laugh at her. "Cool! But... you know what really happened to them?"  
  
"Well... in the story I wrote, one of RedAlert's experiments went bad... was Red working on anything before this happened?"  
  
"Come to think of it... yeah! About half an hour ago he was tinkering away at some kinda funky beam thing that I couldn't even pronounce the name of... That's what did it?"  
  
"Most likely..."  
  
"Oh... well are they... gonna be stuck like this?"  
  
"'Course not... The longest they'll be babies is a week."  
  
"A week of taking care of giant babies?!" Carlos exclaimed in shock. "This is gonna be a joy..."  
  
"If it would put you at ease, I could like, be in charge for a while..."  
  
The three younger kids looked at her. "You'd do that?" Rad asked a bit disbelieving.  
  
"Never been a leader of anything, but I think watching big babies wouldn't be so hard, so yeah, I'll do it."  
  
The seventh graders exchanged glances, then again shifted their gaze onto her. "Well then Caitlin, lets get started!"  
  
  
TBC  
  
***************************************  
  
DMK: Next chapter, the first wave or reinforcements come! AFTER some baby bot chaos though! Review and you will recieve! Lata dayz!


	3. Just a little more chaos

Hello to all… I'm writing this in the computer lab… Mwaha… well, I've gotten tired of a certain FLAMESTRIKE driving me absolutely INSANE… sooo, I've decided to risk my school computer privileges to bring you chapter three of this fic! ^___^  *sighs* anyway, I've only got 40 minutes here, so this MIGHT take a while… I am starting this on the 9th. Lets hope I can get it done before I turn 20… ^_~ ALLLLLLRIGHTY! ONWARD WE GO!!!!

Chapter Three

Caitlin barreled up the stairs to her room, her trusty blue backpack in hand. As quickly as she could, she stuffed some necessities into her bag: her CD's, her CD player, a camera (blackmail, of course), and a bottle of aspirin… because she felt she would DEFINETLY need it in the coming week. She then tore downstairs, and told her mom she would be gone that night because she would be sleeping over at her friend's house. Grudgingly, she let her go, and so the 16 year old met Alexis. She was standing outside, the trans-accelerator in hand. Quickly, they warped back to the Armada dimension.

When the two girls returned to the base, they found everything in disarray. In a far off room, she could hear the young, youthful laughter of the babies and the shouts of the two 6th grade boys that were trying to stop them.

Cait sighed. "We leave them for FIVE MINUTES and all hell breaks loose. Why am I NOT surprised…?"

The other girl also sighed heavily. "Well, might as well rescue them while Rad and Carlos are still conscious…"

The two agreed, and went to find the chaos. Within a five-second sprint, they had found one of the rooms badly demolished, with the two said boys trying their best to stop the eight, tall, baby Transformers from trashing anything else. Cait and Alexis watched with both amusement and pity as the five foot tall Smokescreen crashed into Carlos in his attempt to tag one of the other bots.

"Oi vey…" the older girl sighed. "THIS is gonna be a fun week…"

"Hey! Guys! Hel-!" Crash! Rad was sent flying into Carlos unwittingly by Blurr, who sped off and tagged Hotshot. 

That did it. The two girls then burst explosively into laughter, drawing the bruised and battered kids' attention.

"Alexis!" Rad squeaked plaintively. "Caitlin! Thank God! _Please_ help!"

"Suuure… anyone got a whistle?"

The other three humans shook their heads. "Fine. This works too…" Putting two of her fingers to her mouth, she whistled as loudly as possible. The bots all stopped instantaneously, and looked their way.

Carlos and Rad stared. "…I could to that, you know," the darker skinned boy told them matter-of-factly, which resulted in skeptical and un-amused glances from the others.

"Well, what now? I've got them calm for the moment…"

Carlos shouted out frantically, "Have 'em take a nap! I can't take no more a' their games!"

Caitlin sighed and looked out at the group of assembled Chibi Transformers. "Okay, I hate to break up your fun, you guys, but we need you all to take a nap for a while."

There was a collective groan that rose up from the bots, and some of them even looked like they were on the verge of mutiny…

**POV CHANGE** 

I put my hands on my hips and thought for a while_. 'Okay, my mom teaches kindergarten… soo…_' Out loud, in a kind voice, I told them, "You all need your rest or else you could get hurt. After you take your nap you can all play as much as you want, okay?"

The bots perked up and some of them smiled. I sighed with a bit of relief at that, but I could plainly see that Hotshot, Sideswipe, Jetfire, Smokescreen, and Scavenger STILL had no intention of ending their own fun.

"Hottie dun wanna!" the young yellow mech said stubbornly, forcefully crossing his arms and making a pouty face.

"Aww, come on!"

"No no no! No nap for Hottie!"

I sighed. "Well……."

That's when I noticed Oppie shift from one foot to the other and then step forward, towards the four of us humans. "Oppie nap," he said a bit grudgingly, but understood that he had to. He then turned around to the rest of his baby-fied comrades and cleared his throat. 

At that, Blurr and RedAlert stepped forward. They too turned to look at the last five bots, who, after a bit of scowling and glaring, relinquished their view point on the matter.

The two beat up boys sighed in relief after that. "Thank GOD…"

"One problem," I said to them. "just exactly WHERE are they going to sleep?"

"Uhh…." A light bulb went off in Carlos' head. "I know! Rad and I can set up those mattresses! You and Alexis just lead 'em to the rec room!"

I exchanged glances with the brown-haired girl next to me. "Sure, now THAT I can do…"

"Alright then, lets get going."

**POV CHANGE**

Rad and Carlos ran down the large corridor to the recreation room, while Caitlin and Alexis started to lead the baby bots to that room as well.

"So…" Alexis began as they trekked down that hall, the bots miraculously quiet and calm. "You said you had friends that would love to help… do you think that they could come?"

Caitlin thought about this for a while. If her hunch was right, she had four… maybe five friends that would be more than happy to help. "Well… yeah, if I can get a hold of them…"

"Oh…"

But that was no concern to her. Tim, Brent, and Sally were frequently online; she could IM them with the computer code almost at her leisure. And then Sarah… she could PM her on Seibertron.com if she so desired. She wanted to IM the other Sara, but feared her hatred of a certain Thrust would be a bit hard to control… She would be a 'last resort'…. "…well, when we get these bots down for a nap, I think I could go back to my dimension and contact them. Ya think you could watch some napping bots for about …oh, twenty minutes?"

Alexis looked a bit apprehensive. "…_that_ long?"

"Ah, don't worry; the way those mechs were playing they'll be out for MUCH longer than that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

The two girls, followed by the bots in question, reached the room. "Alright then you guys," 'Lex said to them after turning around at the door. "In you go, we'll be here with you when you nap, okay?"

The mechs nodded and started walking in, one my one. Caitlin couldn't help but grin at the wary look Carlos gave Smokescreen as he entered, and after the seventh bot, she and Alexis also went inside. That's when the two heard Carlos give another surprised shout.

"Ahh! Help me man!"

She, Alexis, and Rad snapped around to see the last bot to enter, Hotshot, huggling the said boy like a stuffed toy.

Hotshot smiled his trademark grin. "Teddy-bot!!" he chirped happily, not seeming to notice Carlos' struggling.

The other three just stared for a while, and, after a second or two, they burst out into explosive laughter.

"Dude! This ain't funny! Gak! HELP MAN!" Hotshot had tightened his grip on the skateboarder and cuddled in again.

'Duel Mistress K' sighed. "Alright, alright…" she stopped to hide the giggles that rose from her mouth. "Hotshot, can you put Carlos down?"

He tilted his head questioningly. "Why ?"

"Well… he isn't like you… and you're hurting him when you do that…"

The yellow baby gasped. "Me no hurt! No no no!" With that, he gently set him down and watched with earnest, innocent concern. "Me no want hurt friend!"

'Jeez…' Cait thought. 'He sounds like Grimlock!'

Carlos inhaled air deeply, regaining his color (which had been just a tad blue…), and looked back up at Hotshot. 'S'cool dude. I'll be okay."

Hotshot smiled in elation and rose back up to his feet. "Yays!"

Carlos grinned at his display of happiness and chuckled. "Alright, now that that's done, ya mind layin' down for a nap?"

Hotshot was happy to oblige and scampered off to the last available mattress, quickly laying down and nodding off. In about ten minutes' time, all eight of the Transformers were asleep.

The four humans snuck out of the room and walked out of hearing distance. "WHEW! I can't BELIEVE that taking care of kids was so hard!" Carlos exclaimed, sitting down against the wall and sliding to the ground, clearly exhausted.

That's when Alexis looked to Cait. "So, are you gonna go and bring your friends?" 

The older girl sighed. "Might as well…" she started to head towards the exit of the base. "This'll take about half an hour tops."

Carlos interrupted. "W-wait… _Half an hour_? Alone? With _THEM_?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Look, they'll be asleep for a while, so don't panic."

He opened his mouth a few times in protest, but nothing came. "…fine. Just hurry up. I don't want to have… THAT happen again…"

"Believe me, It WONT happen. I'll be back before they wake up, uhh… former girl scouts' honor!" she gave a silly salute, which got the three kids to chortle a bit.

With another goodbye, Caitlin left the base to go seek out her friends.

Reinforcements were coming.

TBC

***

DMK: MY GOD! It's the 17th now! @__@ and I SWEAR the original was a lot better than this one, but I couldn't focus half of the time because there were so many people here in the computer lab.. ^^'' weeeeelll… I hope you liked… 

NEXT CHAPTER: The Calvary has arrived! Say hello to the League of Extraordinary …AUTHORS!


	4. Enter Two New Recruits!

DMK: Argh! I've had this old version of this chapter since like, last year... it's not detailed or anything...

Inferno: I smell a rewrite coming on...

DMK: as you should! Anyway, I just own the idea, Hotshot94 and Cobalt own themselves but have lent themselves to my fic! So yay! And a note to Ashana and The-Crab, you'll be in the next chapter, I promise! It was just too long as is and I had to change the POV from first to third person or whatever... so yeah...

Inferno: ::quiets DMK and starts the fic for her::

* * *

Chapter Four

'BING!'

"Haha, perfect…"

Already one of her friends had been on the computer when she logged on. It was Brent, also known to other fanfiction author's as Hotshot94.

Hotshot94: Hey! n.n!!  
DMK005: sup?  
Hotshot94: nothing. You?  
DMK005: Sorta. I need your help.  
Hotshot94: What about?  
DMK005: …you wouldn't believe me even if I told you…  
Hotshot94: try me  
DMK005: …ok then…. Well…my laptop got hit by lightning and uh.. remember that fanfic I had been writing?  
Hotshot94: ..you mean the baby one?  
DMK005: yeah... .;; It actually CAME TRUE IN THE REAL ARMADA WORLD!  
Hotshot94: Oo''  
DMK005: yeah yeah, im a nut, so what else is new? Look, I've been pulled into it, and the bots are outta control... like really  
Hotshot94: …you want me to help, don't you?  
DMK005: …would you…? Even if you don't believe me, I got loads a' proof.  
Hotshot94: it sounds freakign wierd but HELL YEAH! ..how do I help?  
DMK005: uhh…. I emailed you with the link code thingy… I'm gonna log off, go back to the Armada world, and then click it. It's supposed to open a portal or somejunk, i dun know if it works, Alexis told me it should work or something. Give me oh, five minutes. I'll meet you there.  
Hothsot94: ..alrighty. anyone else comin?  
DMK005: I PMed Cobalt on Seibertron, so she's gonna come too.  
Hotshot94: cool. See ya then  
DMK005: see ya!

Caitlin logged off then, and quickly warped out of her basement, back to the cave that she had arrived in before, and waited for the next five minutes. Leaning against a nearby stalagmite, she stuck her headphones onto her ears and turned on some good Sum 41. About halfway into 'Still Waiting', she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"GAH!"

Caught totally off guard, she stumbled backwards and threatened to drop her CD player. Quickly, she shut it off and looked up at the darkened form that had tapped her shoulder in the first place. "…who are you?"

That's when the light shifted, and a teenage boy of about 5'9'' with 'crazy' red hair and emerald eyes looked down at her, wearing a crooked grin. He wore a plain orange T-shirt with baggy, faded blue jeans. One hand was jammed deep in his pocket while the other hung at his side. "I take that back...are you Brent?"

He smirked and nodded. "Yup. That's me."

"Well I'm Caitlin… Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He then looked around. "So... this _is_ real, isn't it?"

"Yyyyyup."

"OOH OOH OOH! So is Jetfire here?!"

The two snapped around and saw a brown haired girl bound down the cave to them. She was 5'8'', and wore an Air Force ROTC uniform shirt along with a pair of black jeans. Cait seemed just a bit disgruntled at the fact she was several inches shorter than both of the newcomers, but nodded. "A' course Jets is here. He's a bit rambunctious, but aside from that, he's been good. You must be Cobalt, right?"

"That's me!" she announced, stepping forward. "But you guys can call me Sarah."

"Well then Sarah, 's nice to meet you. I'm Caitlin."

"Feeling's mutual."

'Hotshot94' stepped forward to introduce himself to her as well. "And my name's Brent, nice to finally meet some of my fellow fanfiction-dot-net writers."

Sarah smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, lets go inside the base." Caitlin interrupted casually.

'Cobalt' cheered. "Yays! This is gonna be cool!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Caitlin led the two other Transformer lovers into the Autobot base, and was instantly greeted by the sensation of being hit by a pickup. "Ow. Again."

"WOAH! THEY ARE CHIBIS!" Brent just stared at the five foot, young, and incredibly heavy Sideswipe as he sat on top of the first teenager, and hugged the life out of her as well.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Cobalt squealed at the sight of him.

"Cute, but VERY HEAVY!" Caitlin squeaked out, watching the 'little' Transformer as he unwittingly started to crush her. "Sideswipe… you're…. Choking me…"

The young mech shrugged and got off of her then, and ran off to go play a game of tag with the other bots in the room. (Scavenger, Blurr, and Optimus were more than likely sleeping still) That's when DMK and Cobalt heard Brent give a shout and a heavy thud came soon after.

"OW! X.x …what the…. DUDE! Its Smokescreen!"

As said, the orange and blue Transformer baby was now sitting atop him, grinning in that same, Smokescreen manner. "Wahoo! New friend! !!!!"

Brent would have smiled if his ribs weren't cracking…

"Uhhmm… Smokey, could you get off of him…?"

"Okay!" He grinned and got off Brent quickly. Then, took note of his winded expression. "…no hurt, right?"

"Nope, I'm cool." He said as he sat up.

Then, they heard giggling. Cobalt was obviously having fun with Jetfire, participating in the game of tag along with him.

"Hey! You're back!"

Caitlin turned, and saw Carlos, who still looked a bit ragged from the experience half an hour before. "Sure am. Oh, and these are a couple a' my friends. Meet Brent and Sarah."

"Sup! I'm Carlos, nice t' meetcha."

They both responded something along the lines of 'nice to meet you too', and then got aquatinted with Rad and Alexis.

"Uhh…any of you seen Red around here?"

Then it dawned on Caitlin, and she gasped. "OH CRAP!"

Rad and Brent jumped. "WHAT?!"

"Aw man! Where the heck is RedAlert?!"

"RedAlert!"

"'Ey Red, where are ya?"

"Reeeeeeeeeed!!"

"Hold up, I thought Red was like, serious and didn't like to get into trouble…" Cobalt said to DMK off to the side.

"Well they don't stay the same, sadly…Red might be good, but trouble follows him _everywhere_."

"Ohhhh…"

He was nowhere to be found. And the longer he was missing, the more of a chance he was either getting into trouble or getting hurt, or both. Everyone, in a panic, agreed to split up and go over the entire base. Caitlin raced along one of the darkened wings of a corridor, passing by the Energon storage room, and caught a tad of blue out of the corner of her eye. Backstepping, she came across the young version of the Transformer Medic, lying beside two emptied containers of the high grade Energon.

"Oh _Red_," She moaned. There was no feasable way she would be able to move the heavy baby Transformer whilist in that state.

He lethargically picked his head up and only answered with a small, 'hic'.

DMK sighed, and let her hands fall to her sides. She was about to say something like 'I guess I'll just have to stay with you,' when Rad and Brent came running by, and then stepped into the room, staring.

"What happened to him?!"

Caitlin put a finger over her mouth and said, "Shh, RedAlert wandered off to get some Energon for himself and found the hard stuff…"

Brent stifled a laugh, and Rad continued to stare. "Well… what now?"

The 17 year old shrugged, and answered, "I'll watch him… tell the others that I found him, it'll take a while before he will come to…"

"So you're going to watch him?"

She sighed again. "Most likely… Ah, I don't mind… but you know what we have to do…"

Brent blinked. "…ORDER PIZZA!"

She about facevaulted. "Noooo… get MORE reinforcements."

Rad looked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

"I got two or three more friends that want to help… once Red's on his feet I'll go get them…" Caitlin explained.

"You mean Tim and Sally?" 'Hotshot94' asked her, understanding.

"Of course. They'd have a field day here too."

The redhead grinned a bit at that. "Works for me… Uhh, now lets go tell the others that everything's okay!"

Rad agreed, and the two boys left the elder teen there to watch the intoxicated baby Transformer. And he was out cold. Caitlin was lucky to have brought her CD player, because it kept her occupied for the time he was sleeping. When he picked his head up again, he looked both in pain, and still quite stoned. The poor Transformer seemed to have one HELL of a hangover…

The fanfiction authoress scooted over to him, removing the ear buds from her ears, grinning down at him impishly. "Now _what_ have we learned today, little man?"

"No… more… shiny stuff…"

Again she couldn't resist grinning. "Good boy. Now just rest, you're not in trouble."

He smiled weakly and then set his head back down on the floor of the Energon Storage room, powering down his optic visor slowly. "C'n I hava hug...?" Red barely managed in a small voice.

'And here I thought I hated little kids...' Begrudgingly, she got down closer to him and laced her arms around his neck, softly embracing him. As she began to pull back, she felt two strong arms press in around her back and keep her there. She tried to push away and slide out of his grip, but she just couldn't compete with him and let her body relax. With one arm still holding Caitlin to himself like a stuffed toy, the other hand traveled to his face, where he promply stuck his thumb in his mouth and nodded off to sleep. After a few quiet moments, the human sighed. 'Goody... I'm here for the long haul...'

It would be a few more hours before he would wake again...

TBC

* * *

DMK: -.-;; OMG... I hate this thing... I need to rewrite the entire story! Argh! Don't even think about flaming me for the magic internet portal link. That's the only thing that came to mind short of going to everybody's individual houses and stuff... and that wouldn't have turned out right, trust me... SO JUST FEAR THE SELF INSERT AUTHOR FIC! MUAHAHAHA!

Hotshot: ... -.o;; she's so strange sometimes... ::sigh:: DO NOT FLAME! PLEASE! ...I actually like this fic... Someone other than me gets into trouble! Mwahahah!

RedAlert: - -;; oh do shut up Hotshot. ::rubs head:: owww... hangovers suck... T-T

Hotshot: ::snickers evilly:: Mehehe... anyway... as requested, please review! n.n;; just no flames, or DMK will have to go back to therapy...

DMK: ::twitches:: I see dead people....

Hotshot: n.n;; uh.... bye?


End file.
